


Sharks and penguins

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, What-If, implied gensaku, post zeus match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: In which instead of going to Seishou, Kidou had a different idea on how to help Haizaki and it all turned out way more chaotic than anyone expected.Or: in which Haizaki ends up in Teikoku instead of Seishou. They're managing, somehow.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Sharks and penguins

**Author's Note:**

> i just spent like 5 hours writing 90% of this thing because i was suddenly hit with the right inspiration and refused to let it go. this is self indulgent as all fuck don't judge me i just really needed to write it, no i don't know why i thought of doing this i just did? please enjoy my incoherent ideas anyways
> 
> also i have no idea how to tag this so if you think i've missed some tag please let me know

“Hey, shitty headphones! Give me the ball!”

“Ah-! O-okay!”

Genda sighed as he watched Narukami flinch and step back, not even trying to hide his grimace as he ran a hand down his face anymore.

It had been a few weeks since Haizaki had joined their team. Things had been… interesting, to say the least.

No one had been really sure what to make of the guy at first, a bit too taken aback by his behavior- he was rude, aggressive and disrespectful, snapping at anyone over the smallest things. He was trying to push everyone away for some reason, that much Genda could tell- and it was working. Not the best idea when they were playing a team sport, though.

The day Haizaki had walked into the team, both he and Sakuma had received a text from Kidou ahead of time, asking them to help the new guy as much as they could, nothing else in it. Weird, but not the worst they had been asked to do, they could handle this- Kidou must’ve had his reasons to ask this, right?

Except Haizaki was definitely _not_ what they were expecting.

Somehow, within the same afternoon he had joined the team, the guy had managed to be as chaotic as the rest of the team on their worst days, along with managing to intimidate Narukami near the point of tears, getting on Sakuma’s nerves faster than anyone else had done before and irritating the rest of the team. Genda had to stop Sakuma from raising his voice on multiple occasions.

It was an eventful introduction, for sure.

Genda had tried to talk to him after their first practice together, but the sharp glare was enough to let him know that maybe he wasn’t open for casually chatting with anyone just yet. Alright, then.

The followings days weren’t really different, Haizaki still acting as aggressive as ever. Genda was keeping a close eye on him, calling out orders when Sakuma was too busy with everyone else to make him snap in an attempt to deal with their unruly teammate. Haizaki just snarled or yelled in answer, proceeding to rush head first into the action with as much recklessness as he could manage. Needless to say, he didn’t do well with following orders. Genda tried anyways.

When Haizaki nearly knocked Henmi to the ground in the middle of practice, not even turning to see what he had done or checking if Henmi was okay as he tried to catch his breath, Genda knew it was time to do something, like it or not.

When he approached Haizaki right after practice, the rest of the team warily stepping away and Sakuma looking ready to throw a punch, he was met by the usual snarl. Genda didn’t flinch- he didn’t exactly feel threatened by that, already having figured out how often Haizaki would bark more than bite.

“Are you busy later today?”

Haizaki now turned from anger to annoyed confusion, still glaring daggers at him.

“Why?”

“Nothing, just wanted to talk to you.” Haizaki just kept eyeing him up and down, as if he was assessing a threat rather than talking to a teammate. “It’s alright, I just want to talk, nothing else. No harm in that, right?” He just hoped Haizaki would see his point.

“… Fine.” Genda was sure someone wished him the best. Or maybe a quick death, who knows.

When Haizaki finally showed up, Genda was admittedly surprised to see him, half expecting to sit around doing nothing for an hour or so until it was starting to get late and Sakuma would yell at him over a call to go home before he could catch a cold.

“Why the fuck did you call me here of all the places?” He looked almost… reluctant, to stand in that pitch.

Genda had heard from Kidou quite a lot about the riverside pitch and everything the Raimon would do there. It sounded a lot more fitting than the cold pitch of the Teikoku. He stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, ball under his arm and gesturing at him to come closer, stepping near the goal.

“Here.” He tossed the ball at Haizaki, letting him catch it in growing confusion. “I want you to kick the ball at me. Try to score with all your strength.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Genda just smiled. Haizaki was sure he could punch him at any second.

“I just told you, didn’t I? I want you to try to score.” And with that, he was already positioned in front of the net, irritating grin still on his face and hands ready to catch any shot. With a growled cursed, Haizaki dropped the ball to the ground- maybe if he entertained him for a while that would be enough to get the keeper off his back.

With a grunt, Haizaki suddenly kicked the ball right at Genda. The kick was strong enough to intimidate most people, fast and packed with raw power. Genda didn’t even flinch, effortlessly catching the shot with one hand, letting the ball drop to the floor and kicking it back at him before he had the chance to start yelling.

“Try again.”

“Damn it-” he didn’t wait to keep trying, already feeling his anger build up. Shot after shot, attempt after attempt, Genda didn’t fail to catch any of them once. Haizaki refused to admit that he was impressed, choosing to snarl and keep trying- he wouldn’t admit defeat.

Sun setting, and the two were sitting on the ground, sweating and breathless. As much as he tried, Haizaki couldn’t score once- either Genda was stronger than he expected or he was in way over his head. And weak.

“Water?” At some point, Genda stood up to reach his bag, offering him one of the two water bottles he got from it. Haizaki snatched it from his hands, not bothering to even mutter a thanks as he downed the bottle. Genda didn’t seem to mind, busy catching his breath and drinking his own.

“… What was the point of this?” Now that he had worked up a sweat, on top of the usual soccer practice, Haizaki was really too tired to bother with being as aggressive as usual.

“You needed to let out some steam without anyone judging you for playing so rough. You’re always holding back during practice, aren’t you?” Haizaki barely turned his head to look at him. “I can tell- it’s like watching Sakuma play for the first time all over again.”

“What…?” Genda just nodded.

“When we first joined he wanted to prove that he was strong enough for the team. That’s sort of what you’re trying to do, right?” Haizaki didn’t answer. Genda didn’t need to hear an answer. “If you don’t want to trust us, that’s fine. No one will force you to. But we need you to work with us. We need you to be part of the team.”

“Don’t ask me something you know I won’t do.” Somehow, Genda was still finding it in him to be patient and not snap at him.

“So, why do you think you couldn’t score against me?” He growled at the reminder.

“Fuck, who knows- it’s not like you’re a fucking strong keeper or some shit like that, not like your fucking title is the king of keepers.” Genda huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Think you missed some sarcasm there- alright, I _am_ a strong keeper, but that’s not all there is to it. Look around yourself.” For emphasis, Genda gestured at the pitch. Empty, no one in sight, just the two of them. “You’re alone. You have no one to rely on, just your own strength. How far do you think that will take you?”

Haizaki had opened his mouth, ready to snap and protest. He quickly closed it again, clicking his tongue as he looked away. Genda wasn’t sure if that meant he was getting somewhere with this.

Without giving an answer, Haizaki abruptly stood up, tossing the empty water bottle back at Genda. He almost groaned when not even taking him by surprise worked, Genda catching the bottle midair without a problem.

“I need to go.” It was a stupid and obvious lie, but Genda didn’t call him out on it, just nodded as he put the bottles back in his bag and stood up.

“At least think about it before deciding that you’re on your own.” Haizaki was already turning to leave, disregarding anything he was saying, too stubborn to admit that Genda might’ve been right. “Kidou just told us to help you, so that’s what I’ll try to do- but don’t get me wrong, I’m not doing this just because he asked me to. I’m doing this for my team- and that includes you now.”

Before it could get too dark, Genda waved him goodbye and left, leaving Haizaki standing there with a lot to think about.

* * *

“Something on your mind?” Haizaki almost didn’t pay attention when Kidou spoke to him, absently catching the short pass with his foot.

“Nothing.” A terrible excuse, really.

“What, still angry at how Genda wiped the floor with you without even stepping out the penalty zone?”

“What the- did that shitty Lion hair tell you?!”

“Yes, _Genda_ told me- I’m still talking to my friends regularly even without being in the same team anymore, you know?” Kidou sighed, resisting the urge to massage his temple. Haizaki was proving to be more of a handful than he expected. “Just- give them a chance and listen.”

“What makes you think they’ll help?” He snapped, clearly not believing any of that.

“Because I know them- they’re good friends, believe it or not.”

Not like his word alone was enough to make Haizaki decide to trust them. Kidou shouldn’t have been surprised at just how difficult he was being, really… and yet here he was. He just really hoped things wouldn’t go as badly as everyone was expecting by now.

For a while, there was only silence. Kidou could only hope that it meant Haizaki was giving some thought to his words as they absently kept passing and dribbling the ball, could only hope that things would get better eventually. When it was starting to get late and the sky was tinted in the warmest shades of gold and orange, he caught the ball under his foot, letting Haizaki take a moment to breathe and drink some much needed water. Kidou just observed him from behind his googles as he picked his stuff and prepared to leave.

“Haizaki.” He stopped right as he was ready to walk away, glaring at Kidou, waiting for him to finish. “Please. Give them a chance- if not for your own good, at least for me. It may not look like it, but they really are good people.” He wouldn’t be surprised if after their past, it was hard to believe that. “At least try to be nicer to them.” Haizaki just stood there in silence for a moment that felt like hours, to then finally turn and start walking away.

“… I’ll think about it.”

It was the best Kidou could ask him to do now. He just wanted to believe that trying to help him wasn’t a mistake.

* * *

Something weird was going on with Haizaki, Genda could tell. Even when he was still snapping and barking as usual like he was just itching to pick a fight, he seemed to almost… second guess himself right after doing so. Like he wasn’t completely sure of what he was saying. Odd. Maybe he’d have to talk to Kidou later.

When practice was over and everyone was starting to leave, Genda approached Haizaki, not minding the glare he had already grown used to. He was pretty sure it must’ve been an instinctive thing rather than him actually meaning it.

“Are you busy this afternoon?”

Haizaki just groaned. Loudly. He must still be thinking about that other day.

“What do you want now?”

Genda's smile didn’t waver. Haizaki was already pretty sure that it was just his way of hiding how much of a bastard he could be when he wanted to.

“Just wanted to ask if you want to go grab something to eat after all of today’s training. I’m paying.”

Haizaki kept glaring at him, now eyeing him suspiciously, just trying to find the catch. Genda didn’t mind. Eventually, Haizaki just gave up and sighed, grabbing his bag as he stood up.

“Fine. You win.”

He could have sworn that someone was trying to kill him with his glare as soon as he said that.

The café wasn’t too far away from the school, just taking a few minutes to walk there. Truth to his word, Genda was already reaching for his wallet as they looked at the various desserts in the showcase and picked their orders. At least Haizaki was mindful enough to pick something that wasn’t grossly expensive- he might be an ass, but he wasn’t that much of an ass. Finally, they sat at a table to enjoy the sweet treat. Haizaki didn’t get to eating right away, just waiting for Genda to start talking. He was just taking his time enjoying his ice cream and cookies with the most innocent-looking smile on his face- even though he knew it was just a poorly hidden shit-eating grin. He had been at the Teikoku long enough to know what kind of bastard Genda could be when he wanted to. Haizaki was trying really hard to keep his patience. He was trying, really.

To his credit, he had kept his cool for far longer than what Genda had expected.

“Alright, then-”

“Have you thought about what Kidou told you?”

Haizaki went silent at that. Right- those two were talking like they were his parents or something like that.

“What about that?”

Finally, Genda looked at him, now completely serious. The sudden change was almost startling.

“If you don’t want to let anyone in, to let anyone help you… that’s fine. We can’t force you. But I won’t let this hurt anyone else. We have a match coming soon, and everyone has been working hard for this.” Haizaki could have sworn that for a moment, as brief as it was, Genda's eyes were as sharp as a lion’s. “I need to know this now- will you try to be part of the team or will you drag them down?”

His tone hadn’t changed, yet his words suddenly felt much colder than what Haizaki had ever heard before. He just clicked his tongue, looking away, refusing to admit that he couldn’t quite hold his gaze anymore.

“I’m not going to be a fucking liability.”

Genda didn’t say anything, just kept staring at him, like trying to decide how much truth his words held. Then, after what felt like hours, he let out a soft sigh.

“I really want to hope that’s true…” And just as nonchalantly as he had stared him down like a predator ready to attack its unsuspecting prey, Genda had relaxed and gone back to eating his ice cream before it could keep melting. “… You’re strong- very strong. We can all see that… but you’re not letting us help you use that power. There are people that want to help you, but you keep pushing everyone away. You have to make up your mind- you won’t have another chance.”

Haizaki silently listened, fists clenched- if it was rage, frustration or something else entirely, not even he was entirely sure.

“… What the hell do you want me to do, then?”

“I want you to stop being so stubborn and be part of our team.” Finishing his dessert, Genda stood up. “If you want to get stronger, I’ll be waiting this Saturday at the riverside pitch.” And without waiting for an answer, he headed towards the counter, paid for their food and left. Haizaki refused to watch him leave, finally touching his plate, just poking the slice of cake, too much on his mind to get to eating just yet.

He wasn’t sure of how much time had passed when he heard the notification from his phone.

‘9AM. Don’t be late.’

That was all Genda wrote, like he was really that sure already that Haizaki would listen and show up.

Haizaki had to wonder why Genda didn’t think he was a lost cause like everyone else.

* * *

Despite his own stubbornness and pride, Haizaki eventually gave up, sitting on a bench by the pitch as he waited. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, why he had even gone out of his way to get there early. Maybe deep down he just wanted to let himself accept the helping hand he was offered. Maybe he just wanted to see if they really meant all those words of acceptance.

“Hey! Haizaki!”

When he looked up, Genda picked up his pace, dumb grin back on his face, all traces of that piercing glare and scary aura gone. He just dropped his bag on the bench and took off his hoodie, normal jersey and team uniform replaced by plain sweatpants and shirt.

“… So… what do you plan on doing now?”

Genda just looked at him like that was the dumbest question he had ever heard. It really was something coming from him.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re going to train you to have you ready for the match.”

A moment of silence. Haizaki stared right back at him.

“… What.”

“Don’t ‘what’ me- right now you’re not ready for a real match. You might know how to play soccer, but you’ll need more than that. The match is coming too soon for us to just wait for the team practice to work with you… especially with your- well- teamwork skills.” Or lack thereof.

Haizaki wasn’t sure whether to feel annoyed, slightly touched or both. Or maybe just angry, that was still an option.

“… So your idea is… training more? Alone? Without your precious team that you insist is what I need?”

Genda just scowled.

“Do you have any better ideas? You sort of intimidated at least half of them into not playing with you- the least we can do is make you a good player to let them put some trust in you.”

Well… he couldn’t really argue with that logic. Genda must have at least a vague idea of what to do now, right?

Haizaki really hoped this wasn’t just going to be a huge waste of time. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice left by now- and just walking away and leaving Genda there would be… not ideal, to say the least.

Sighing, Haizaki stood up from the bench. Might as well give it a try now. It wasn’t like it could be much different from normal practice, anyways.

… he severely underestimated Genda and his complete lack of common sense regarding what counted as a normal amount of training. How he could subject himself to that kind of training and still stand, it was beyond him.

A little after noon, Genda finally declared that they could take a break. Haizaki didn’t even care about walking back to the bench, just dropping to the ground right where he was standing and trying to catch his breath after what should be at least a week of physical training. No wonder he was that insanely strong as a keeper if this was what he was used to.

“You hungry?”

He barely looked up when a bento box and a bottle of water were dropped on his lap. Genda just sat down on the ground next to him, opening his own to start eating. When Haizaki finally mustered up the strength to sit up and open the box, he blinked at the rice, fish and vegetables neatly arranged inside.

“So? Are you going to eat or what?”

“Shut up, you’re not my mom-” he did get to eating quickly, though- couldn’t really deny that he was starving after all that training. And so they just ate in silence for a while, Haizaki somewhat awkwardly glancing at Genda every once in a while, only to then immediately stare down at his food when it looked like Genda would notice. It felt weird- really weird. At least the food was good.

“… So… what was all that for? We already do enough of that over the week.”

He could swear, right there and then, Genda's grin looked evil.

“Oh, nothing- just a warm up. Or is Teikoku’s training too much for you?”

Haizaki had to really, _really_ hold back from punching the smugness right off his face. Not like he had the time to, Genda quickly turned serious once again, talking between bites.

“I can vouch for you with the others, convince them that they can trust you enough to play with you as a teammate. But you need to prove to me that you can do it.”

Haizaki just felt more and more confused. He kept listening anyways.

“And what the hell do you want me to do for that?”

“I want you to show me that you care enough to try your best with us- and for that, you’ll create your own hissatsu.”

Genda was completely serious.

“What- how-”

“Hey- I never said you have to do it alone. There’s a reason I called you here, alright? We’ll work on it together- and that way you can show me that you’ll put in the effort and let someone help without trying to bite their hand off. Deal?”

For a moment, Haizaki was silent, just thinking about it. He didn’t have the slightest idea of how to go with Genda's crazy plan… which meant that if he really wanted to do it, if he really wanted to prove that he could be one of them and truly join the Teikoku, he had to suck it up and accept his help. And he had to listen if he wanted it to be ready in time.

He’d have to work with someone else instead of keeping to himself in his own hatred and anger.

That bastard knew what he was doing.

Finally, he sighed.

“… Fine. I’ll do it.”

Genda just smiled without another word, like somehow he was already expected –hoping?- that to be the answer. Haizaki just huffed and looked away, settling for stuffing his face instead and avoid all conversation for the rest of their lunch.

When he started to relax, at least a little bit, Haizaki let his gaze wander as he mindlessly observed his surroundings. Until it landed on the idiot sitting next to him.

He had never really thought about it, but… now he noticed that he had never really seen Genda without his gloves, on the few occasions when he wasn’t wearing them around him he had already been too distracted by something else to notice.

The scars on his hands didn’t go unnoticed now.

At some point, Genda realized that he was being watched. He didn’t seem to mind too much, at least.

“You can ask if you want, you know? I don’t bite.” He clenched a fist, eyes tracing the scars like the first day he had to go through rehab. “It happened during our match against the Zeus- I don’t really mind them anymore.”

Haizaki remembered that match- it was hard not to, even people who weren’t as interested in soccer had heard about that disaster of a match that hospitalized an entire team.

“Why did you do that?” Genda looked at him, a silent request to elaborate. “Why- why did you put yourself through all that hell. You can’t have been stupid enough to think you were going to win that, so why did you take all that?”

It didn’t make sense. There was no way Genda didn’t know he was fighting a losing battle, not when they didn’t even manage to so much as step into the other side of the pitch.

As harsh as his words were, Genda wasn’t bothered, just sighed as he put away his empty box.

“Because everyone was counting on me. I wasn’t going to abandon my friends, even when we were fighting a losing battle. Even knowing that we had already lost… we were together, no matter what. Even if this was the price for it.”

Without waiting for another word, Genda stood up, gathered the empty containers and walked up to the bench to put everything away. Haizaki could only stare at him, still not sure what to make of everything Genda had just dropped on him. Maybe he wasn’t as much of an idiot as Haizaki had thought.

* * *

During the whole month leading up to the match, Genda and Haizaki had been meeting at the riverside pitch, relentlessly training day after day towards their goal.

Sometimes, Kidou would stand by and silently watch. As soon as Genda claimed that they were starting to make progress, he couldn’t really help himself from finding out just what he was considering progress with Haizaki.

And to his surprise, Genda was right… at least a bit. They might not have accomplished whatever they were trying to accomplish just yet, but Kidou could see a newfound determination behind Haizaki’s steps and moves. He was trying, harder than Kidou had expected to see him try after knowing how things were going at the Teikoku.

It was late when they were finally done that day, Genda just telling Haizaki to go home, rest and take at least some care of himself, not minding his annoyed grunts as he left.

“What do you want to know?”

Genda didn’t even turn to look at him as he pulled on his hoodie and gathered the rest of his things.

“What are you two trying to do now?”

“Oh, simple- Haizaki is working on his own hissatsu now.”

Kidou couldn’t really say that he wasn’t taken aback, his eyes widening behind the googles.

“… You really expect him to do that in time?”

As he slung his bag over his shoulder, Genda just nodded.

“He’s strong already- all he needed was to finally stop being so stubborn and accept some help to get something done. It was a bit hard to convince him… but whatever his goal is, he knows he can accept some help now.” He didn’t really bother to hide a smile. “Isn’t that why you sent him to us?”

Just as he expected. Kidou shouldn’t be surprised- if there was anyone that could be a match for Haizaki’s sheer stubbornness, it was Genda.

“Need some help with that hissatsu?”

“Maybe. I can help him train for it, but I’m not exactly an expert when it comes to being the one kicking the ball. It would definitely help improve it in time for our next match.”

They had their work cut for them, for sure.

* * *

They were minutes away from the match, the air in the locker room tense and heavy.

Among the quiet chatter and the last few plans for their strategy, Haizaki was sitting in his corner, silently observing the rest of the team. They had already agreed on sitting him on the bench- not like he was surprised, he was already expecting that. He was just angry- just a bit, knowing how much he had trained seemingly for nothing.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder, Genda now at his side with his usual grin, not minding the glare.

“You’ll get your moment to shine, you’ll see.”

Haizaki didn’t really believe him. He would try to anyways.

They didn’t have much time for chit chatting, the two teams already being called to the pitch.

The first half of the game started with Haizaki waiting on the bench, watching as the ball was kicked around, as the players ran through the pitch, as shots were kicked and caught. There didn’t seem to be a moment to even breathe, his eyes following every single one of the Teikoku’s players, memorizing their movements, passes, dribbles and so on. They were working in perfect synchrony, barely having to take a quick glance at the rest of their team to know where to go from there or where to send the ball, switching formations and strategies as soon as Sakuma commanded them to do so. The more he watched, the less he understood why exactly Kidou thought he needed to join them- they were already working well enough on their own, they didn’t need a rowdy player they couldn’t even control.

The first half ended on a draw, no one managing to score a goal just yet. The team walked back to the bench, water bottles and towels were passed around, discussions over how to turn the score in their favor were had.

And right as Haizaki was ready to tune them all out, Genda spoke up.

“Let’s have Haizaki on the pitch for the second half.”

Everyone went quiet, staring at him like he had finally lost it. Haizaki nearly choked on air. And Genda looked completely serious.

“If we let him play, we’ll win this- trust me.”

The uneasiness was heavy in the air, dubious glances being exchanged. Haizaki was ready to tell him to forget it, that it was a terrible idea, but Genda didn’t waver.

Eventually, Sakuma just sighed and nodded.

“… If you really think it’ll work… alright, then. We’ll give it a try.” And then, he glared at Haizaki. “But we’ll put you right back on that bench if you screw this up, alright?”

“I got it, I got it…”

This was most definitely a terrible idea. And Genda still dared to look satisfied with that.

The second half started, and without much of a choice left, Haizaki walked to the pitch. He refused to admit that he was nervous when it came to effectively playing his first serious match. He wasn’t nervous at all, it was fine, really-

… This was far from fine.

The whistle split the silence. The match resumed.

It was clear that with this new player on the field, the rest of the team was just a bit unsure of how to move forward, not even knowing how exactly Haizaki would play. Their near perfect game was thrown off just enough to give their opponent an advantage, despite their initial surprise at this unknown team member suddenly stepping into the pitch.

Genda didn’t have a problem keeping up with the increasingly aggressive attacks, even when the rest of the team was starting to worry, the memories of their match against the Zeus still a bit too painfully clear to be comfortable with that.

Haizaki could feel himself growing more and more frustrated- it was obvious to him how much his presence had thrown off their game, how just him being there was making things so much more difficult for all of them, especially for the only one that had actually tried to help him when he pushed everyone away. He was surprised that they hadn’t sent him back to the bench already.

Then, Genda caught the next shot and passed the ball.

“Hey! Get Haizaki to the goal!”

It was almost enough to stop them on their tracks completely, someone had to turn around to look at Genda like wanting to ask if he really meant it. He was serious. When he looked at the shocked Haizaki, he flashed him a confident grin.

“Come on- this is the chance you were waiting for!”

“Alright- let’s do this!”

Then, Sakuma decided to trust him, just nodding and raising his hand to give his order, firm and not leaving any room for objections.

Despite their doubts, they listened. Haizaki had somehow managed to will himself to follow, even with how suddenly he was thrown into the spotlight. With a clearer objective, they were once again focused on their goal, not thinking as much about their new teammate anymore. He only needed a moment to catch up to them- and he realized that the first half on the bench was just what he needed to play without dragging them all down into a disaster of a match they would’ve been bound to lose. He had the time to observe them up close in a real match.

His grin was forced. Forced and angry. Genda was even more of a bastard than he expected when he wanted to be- there was no way he didn’t know what he was doing. And yet he still managed to be that much of an idiot. This team would drive him crazy.

“Hey, Headphones! Give me the damn ball now!”

Narukami looked ready to have a heart attack on the spot at the sudden scream, yet somehow still managed to connect the pass.

And just as Kidou showed him, under surprised gazes, Haizaki whistled, calling the penguins to his aid.

“Overhead penguin!”

Scoring was laughably easy.

As the silence was broken by cheers and screams, the team was snapped out of their surprise, only held back from bombarding Haizaki with questions when the match had to be resumed. He almost regretted accepting Genda's offer.

The rest of the match wasn’t even worth playing by then, they had completely crushed their opponent within minutes, standing proud and strong against them. They didn’t even give them time to breathe and sort out their strategy after the unexpected development, playing so aggressively that Genda didn’t have to touch the ball again for the rest of the match.

And as soon as they were back to their locker room, still celebrating their victory, the questions started to rain on him. Among the chaos of way too many people speaking over each other, Haizaki was really starting to reconsider his life choices. Especially when it came to listening to Genda.

And the absolute bastard just laughed at his struggles before even thinking of helping after all of that was his fault.

“Come on, give him space- we can talk about this later, alright?”

Well, it did get them off Haizaki at least. Even if they looked ready to keep asking.

Sakuma just crossed his arms, staring at Genda.

“So- did you ever plan on saying anything or did you just want to wait for the dramatic moment?”

Genda half-heartedly glared back at him.

“Hey- it worked, didn’t it? We won _and_ we have a strong new player now.”

“Will you keep going with this couple’s fight or are we going to get out of here before night?”

Silence fell on the room. Sakuma and Genda were most definitely turning bright red by then. Haizaki was glad to consider that his revenge.

Before they could have the time to protest, Haizaki threw on his jersey and picked up his bag, not too bothered with getting changed just yet. The rest of the team was too busy teasing them, anyways.

And before he had the chance to step out of the room, someone grabbed his wrist. Genda was somehow managing to force a smile through the embarrassment still tinting his cheeks red, not letting go of him.

“Where are you going- we have to go celebrate the victory now, you’re not getting away from us.”

Haizaki briefly considered just shaking his hand off and walking away anyways. To everyone’s surprise, he just sat down by the door and waited for them, even when knowing that they would just keep pestering him with who knows how many questions and just be annoying in general. Hearing them discuss the plans for the rest of the day, where they wanted to go and what they wanted to eat, all done between light teasing and some comments still being thrown around over the captain and keeper that were definitely not a couple, still going even when Sakuma threatened to throw more than one bag in retaliation.

He only needed a few minutes in that chaos to conclude that despite their stoic appearances, the Teikoku was a disaster of a team, chaotic, loud and way too reckless for their own good.

Maybe this team wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
